


Living

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Detour, F/M, Smut, post cancer arc, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 18. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”4. “Shut up and kiss me.”





	

When they got back from Florida, they were both exhausted and it was late. Scully drove them in Mulder’s car from the airport because Mulder – after two days, maybe longer, without sleep – was passed out, drunk with exhaustion, snoring quietly in the passenger seat. 

She’d seen the weekend going different than it did. She’d imagined them relaxing in a nicer hotel, spending time by the hotel pool (ahh, Mulder in swim trunks), and maybe even consorting in a whole new way. Remission had made her daring – she wanted to live life to its fullest. 

But along with a new understanding about the history of Ponce De Leon, she’d realized something she should have known from the beginning: She would always come second to Mulder. The X files were first in his mind – he’d told her that on their first case. The realization didn’t shock her or even dismay her. Rather, it filled her with the unhappy understanding that their relationship could never be what she wanted it to be. 

As she pulled up to the curb in front of her apartment, she took a moment to look at his sleeping face, lit by the street lamps and the headlights of passing cars. Sleeping Mulder was her favorite. He was unguarded and peaceful, then, whereas during the day, no matter what was happening, there was always a sad air about him. 

Her problem was that she wanted to fix that sadness. When she saw it, all she wanted was to soothe his furrowed brow and kiss the demons away. This, she knew, was an unrealistic fantasy. 

Mulder’s demons would always follow him as long as he let them, and that wasn’t up to her. 

Softly she ran her fingers down his cheek, though she hated to take him out of his rest.

“Mulder.” Her voice broke the silence in the car and he jerked awake. 

“We’re at my apartment. Are you okay to drive home?” Scully asked, fingers still lingering. 

He tried to blink away the tiredness and looked at her. 

“Uhh – would you mind me crashing on your couch?” he responded in a rusty voice.  
She tried not to smile at how much he looked like a tired little boy, with his tousled hair and sleepy eyes. 

“Of course not. You’re exhausted. Come on.” 

They made their way up and Mulder fell asleep as soon as he hit the couch. 

 

He woke up a few hours later, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Surprised to see the light on in Scully’s room, he went to investigate; she invited him in when he knocked. 

She was sitting on her bed, glasses on, reading a novel. 

“Why are you still up?” he asked.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she said without looking up. “Why are you awake? You need more rest.” 

He gave a soft snort. “I’m not going to sleep anymore.” 

She looked up at him with worried eyes but he waved her off as he sat on the foot of the bed. He lay back, stretching out a bit of the tiredness in his body. 

“What’s up Scully?” he asked, after a lengthy silence. 

“Nothing, I just can’t sleep.” 

His laugh was low and soft. “Please – I can tell something’s up, Scully. I’ve got you figured out.” 

He raised up on one elbow to look at her, just in time to see her head snap up. Something in that statement had bothered her. 

“You don’t know me as well as you think, Mulder.” There was a challenge in her eyes that should have shut him up, but just served to make him more curious. 

“Tell me something I don’t know, then.” 

She thought for a moment until finally meeting his eyes. “Part of me was looking forward to this weekend.” Her voice was soft; she seemed self-conscious. 

“Really? Why didn’t you say something?” 

She shook her head and looked away again. “Because you hate those things. And I understand why, but a weekend away might have been nice.” 

He could tell she’d said more than she intended. 

“A weekend away?” he pushed. 

Sighing, Scully closed the book and looked at the ceiling, “I don’t know. It’s just…” She shook her head and met his eyes.

“Mulder… When we thought there was no chance of recovery and I was in the hospital – dying – I just kept thinking of all of the things I didn’t do. And – and of things we didn’t do. It bothered me. There is so much more to life than just the X files. What is the point of saving the world if we aren’t even living?” 

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Then, husky and low: “What did you want from the trip, Scully?” 

Scully was sitting forward now; somehow they were closer together. Her heart pounded loud in her ears as she looked into Mulder’s eyes. His pupils were large and dark, his gaze penetrating. 

“I expected to spend the weekend with you.” 

“Doing what?” 

He was going to make her say it. 

She thought about her answer carefully, then got up without a word. 

Mulder’s confused gaze followed her as she went to her dresser and took something out of the top drawer – hiding it from him, try though he did to see it. 

The room was silent still as Scully disappeared into the bathroom. 

“Scully?” No answer. 

He was considering going to knock on the bathroom door, when it opened – revealing Scully in a royal blue babydoll nightie. Transparent fabric fell barely to her hips, doing nothing to hide the silky bikini panties underneath. Her breasts were clad in the same silk, the cut low and dramatic. 

Mulder froze, kneeling, on the bed as she gave him time to take it all in. 

Slowly, not taking his eyes off her body, he moved toward her, half-hard before he reached her. As he closed the distance between them, he looked up at last, taking her face in his hands and pulling her into a kiss. 

It was soft and loving and Scully let out a sigh against his lips as they parted. 

“Damn. Please say you weren’t wearing this under your clothes when you brought the wine to my room,” he murmured. 

Her smile told him all he needed to know. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t even know what to say to that…” 

“Don’t say anything. Shut up and kiss me,” she said, and pulled him into a much more passionate kiss. 

His hands found her body, traced up and down her hips and waist as she began to move him backwards toward the bed. When the backs of his knees hit the edge, they parted for a moment; she pushed on his chest lightly, making him sit on the bed. She straddled him, his hands falling naturally to her hips as they kissed again. 

Mulder moved his hands to her ass, his fingers tracing the elastic at the satiny edges before finally slipping underneath to knead her flesh. In response she ground against him, causing both of them to separate in a gasp.

Bolder, now, he adjusted his grip on her, flipping her onto the bed -- gently, but taking control. His lips moved to her jaw, the feeling of her fingers digging into his hair signaling to him where her most sensitive places lay. 

He dipped his face in her cleavage, nipping at the soft skin laid before him, running his tongue along the seam of her nightie; Scully shivered in response. Her nipples stood out through the satin fabric and Mulder couldn’t help but move his mouth over one. Scully inhaled sharply as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, lightly running his teeth over it, sending more little shivers through her body. 

When he moved to the other nipple, the feeling of the cool wet fabric on her sensitive flesh caused Scully to put her hand over it. But Mulder took her wrist, moved her hand back to his hair, and covered her breast for her. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said reverently, tracing the gold chain of her cross necklace. 

She smiled as if she’d anticipated such a reaction. The sheer blue fabric fanned out around her body, giving her the appearance of some kind of dirty-minded angel. 

He shook his head, amazed at his good fortune, staring at her until he felt her small fingers at his pants. Not so fast, though -- Mulder took hold of her wrists, gently pulling them behind her head to reveal her pale throat, which he began to lay kisses upon. 

But Scully didn’t want merely to be worshiped. She raised up a little, started to slowly move her hips in circles against him.

Mulder sucked in a breath, releasing her wrists, and moved down her body quickly. He held her thighs in place, laying a soft kiss at her center. 

He looked up to see an affectionate smile cross her coral lips. She ruffled his hair, traced his jaw with her fingertips. 

“Scully… I don’t imagine I need to say it, but I love you.” Mulder said as he kissed her fingertips. 

“And I love you.” She traced his bottom lip with her finger before he sucked it into his mouth. Scully’s eyes seemed to darken. She pulled her finger out of his mouth with a pop and quickly reached to remove her panties. Mulder held up a hand. 

“Allow me,” he said formally, drawing a small laugh from his normally stoic partner.  
He traced up her thighs with his tongue, biting at the fabric with his teeth, moving his tongue under the edge of her underwear and finally pulling them down, revealing auburn curls that were a beautiful contrast to the blue satin. Mulder kissed a path down her legs as he drew the silky garment away, finally meeting her eyes as he tossed it aside without checking where it landed. 

At last he moved his face between her legs, placing her feet on his back, opening her fully to him. He blew out, lightly, but it was enough to make her gasp, then slap his arm – he laughed, enjoying driving her a little crazy. But before he could continue playing with her, Scully’s hands went to the back of his head to guide him where she wanted him. 

Obediently – eagerly -- Mulder ran his tongue up and down her folds before parting them to kiss her clit. He moved his tongue in circles around the small nub, one hand holding her open just so, and the other lying flat on her stomach. He paid careful attention to her reactions, noting what drew the best response – until she tugged at his hair to pull him away. 

Scully smiled at the image before her: Mulder’s swollen wet lips, mussed hair, and curious expression. 

“Come here,” she said, crooking a finger at him. 

He followed as if in a trance, kissed her fiercely until she pulled away again. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Scully whispered as she nipped at his jaw.  
Mulder almost tripped in his haste to remove his clothing. Scully rose up on her elbows, watching with interest, her gaze practically burning him as she takes in every inch of him. 

Having had her fill, at least for the time being, she arched her back and quickly unhooked her bra, leaving it to Mulder to discard the top of her lingerie. 

Mulder sat back on his heels, taking a moment to memorize her breasts. With a wicked smile, Scully took them into her own hands, playing with them, watching his face as she pinched her nipples. 

He couldn’t help himself anymore -- he swooped down and pulled one pink nipple into his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers. It put him within her reach; he squirmed as he felt her fingers wrap around his erection, her teeth bite at his earlobe.

She moved under him, positioning him at her entrance. That was all the encouragement he needed; Mulder took himself in hand, rubbing the tip of his erection through her slickness, just barely nudging her clit. 

“Mulder…” Scully moaned, digging her fingers into his hair. 

Finally he pushed into her; when he was all the way in, as deep as he could go, they both held still for a moment, looking at each other. Scully stroked his face, placed a kiss on his jaw. He began to move again, his eyes on hers, a little mesmerized. 

At first their movements were awkward – it took time to find a rhythm -- but as soon as they did, it felt so natural that it brought tears to Mulder’s eyes. Scully wedged her hand between their bodies and began to touch herself; Mulder had to bite his lip to hold off for a bit longer. 

Scully’s soft moans were quickly becoming Mulder’s favorite sound. He knew he wanted to spend every possible minute from now on, trying to elicit those sounds from her. 

That thought -- mixed with the look on her face -- was enough to take him over the top. In the instant before freefall, he was all too aware that she hadn’t come yet -- but a moment later he couldn’t form a coherent thought about that or anything else.

She bit at his neck and murmured words of love to him as he came and when he’d finally emptied himself, he wasted no time moving quickly down her body to take her sensitive clit between his lips. 

Scully gasped at the unexpected contact, then arched off the bed as Mulder slipped two, then three, fingers inside of her, sliding in and out of the slickness that they had created together. She was close; once he found a good rhythm, it didn’t take long for her to finally unravel under him, hips bucking against his face as she grabbed the sheets in clenched fists. He stayed with her, through wave after wave until she stilled at last. 

He moved up her body, kissing her soft skin on his way, and curled himself around her, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. “Is that what you meant by living, Scully?” he murmurs. 

Scully’s eyes were still closed; a soft satisfied smile crossed her face as she ran a hand down his face lovingly. At last, she opened her eyes and looked into his, letting him read his answer there. The usual sadness was gone for now, replaced with something unnamable she’d never seen in him before. Peace, maybe? 

She kissed his forehead and held him fiercely until they both fell asleep.


End file.
